


If you give a gator a cookie

by Shroombasai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Cookies, M/M, Picnics, They chase an alligator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroombasai/pseuds/Shroombasai
Summary: The Amashinsai boys are having a perfectly normal picnic in a jungle, when an alligator steals their cookies. As they should, they chase the alligator to retrieve them.It goes as well as chasing an alligator for cookies goes.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 23





	If you give a gator a cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, why not. I was bored, so have them being dorks yet again over cookies.

It was supposed to be a perfectly normal picnic. Just three boyfriends in the middle of the jungle, having a picnic by a river. Rantaro even made them cookies, snickerdoodles, which was his favourite kind of cookie. He also made them sandwiches to eat, the three just vibing and having a generally good time.

Well, until there was movement in the waters. Rantaro glances at it, and an alligator emerges. He gasps, tapping both of his boyfriends on the arms, who were currently talking to each other over where they would head next, Shuichi enamoured by how Kiyo spoke about the history from their next destination.

“ Guys, look-“  
  
The two turn to look, Kiyo gasping. “ Is that a caiman?”

“ Wow, Kiyo, you know what it is that quickly?” Shuichi asks, Kiyo firmly nodding.

“ Of course, I can tell. Did you know that they are part of the alligator family, the name alligator being the anglicized version of the Spanish word meaning ‘the lizard’, which they certainly look like. They have been around for about…. 37 million years, and certainly can not live in the sewers, as popular as that idea may be.”  
  
Shuichi hums in interest, Rantaro watching the alligator crawl up. He smiles a little. “ It’s really cool….”  
  
Shuichi nods, looking at it. “ Mmhmm, and it’s super big too- Hey, wait where are you going with that-“ Shuichi changes track as the alligator snatches the bag containing the snickerdoodle cookies and turns around, heading back to the river, Rantaro blinking in momentary confusion as he watched it go.

“….. Our cookies….”

Kiyo hums, watching it swim off. “ Ah, a shame. Still, cookies do not belong anywhere in the jungle, much less the plastic packaging containing them. That is littering, and who knows what may happen. Even if the cookies dissolve, plastic takes a lot time to break down.”  
  
Shuichi nods. “ So we’re chasing after it?”  
  
“ We’re getting our cookies back, Shu.”Shuichi chuckles. “ Got it. Um… we should probably pack up real quick. Who knows how long this will take.”

The other two nod, and they get to quick work, cleaning up the picnic and putting it away in Rantaro’s bag. Kiyo hums, staring down the river. “ So, how are we to go about this? I don’t believe you would put a tracker on a bag of cookies, would you Rantaro?”

Rantaro laughs, smiling lightheartedly. “ I would’ve if I had known an alligator would be a thief and snatch my cookies.”

Kiyo lightly clicks his tongue. “ But’cha didn’t.”

Rantaro snorts. “ Did- Did you just meme me?”

Kiyo glances at Rantaro with a fond expression in his eyes, shaded by the bucket hat on his head. Rantaro lightly laughs. This dork.

“ A-Anyways, we should probably head out now, alligators can swim pretty fast.” Shuichi mutters, and with a firm nod from all of them, they head along the banks, looking for any sign of the bag.

Which, by the way, is difficult considering they were looking in not-that-clear water for an alligator with cookies in its jaw, but they were smart men.

The three continue on their quest for their cookies, Shuichi scanning the rivers for any sign of movement. There was not much to go off of, as the water moved near constantly. But it was worth something. Rantaro and Kiyo were on the lookout too. Shame they didn’t have a boat.

“….. Oh, a boat.” Rantaro points out one docked at shore, a rental shop nearby. “ How convenient.”

Kiyo nods, putting a hand to his face. “ Very much so. We can get by much faster than this. Hopefully the fee isn’t much.”  
  
Rantaro smiles, walking towards the shop already. “ I got this.” He enters the shop, his boyfriends waiting outside for him. It didn’t take long, and eventually Rantaro comes out. “ Got it! Hop in!”  
  
Shuichi nods, and they both head to the boat, climbing in with Rantaro. “ Rantaro, you know how to drive a boat, right?”  
  
“ Of course, I used to drive one back at home, especially when I was looking for my sisters.” He hums. “ Thanks for helping me find most of them, you two. I really appreciate it.”  
  
Kiyo nods as the boat sets off down the river. “ It is of no problem, Rantaro, we are glad we could help assist you in your quest to find your sisters.”  
  
“ Yeah Rantaro, we’ll always help you if you need it.” Shuichi adds, Rantaro chuckling.

“ You two are the best. Seriously.”

Shuichi smiles, leaning forward and patting his back with a soft smile. “ You too, Rantaro.”

Rantaro smiles, and they continue on, Shuichi watching the water race past them. Kiyo kept his eyes to the shores, seeing if the alligator had climbed up at any point. They were speeding along the waters at a decent pace though, so they had to be vigilant about it.

They continue on, and the sun above them beat upon them, warming their skins. Shuichi, without looking away, pulls out bottles of water for them, handing one to Kiyo and setting a second by Rantaro who was still driving, taking the third for himself to drink.

“ Any luck yet?” Rantaro asks, Kiyo and Shuichi shaking their heads.

“ Sadly, no. I have not spotted a single caiman yet.” Kiyo responds, Shuichi right after him.  
  
“ Me neither. It’s blending in really well.”

Rantaro sighs. “ We gotta find it eventually, at least.” He continues driving, just as Shuichi lets out a yelp of surprise. Rantaro stops the boat immediately, turning around as Shuichi points to something. “ Did you see it, Shuichi?”

Shuichi nods. “ I think I did, for a second- Wait, there it goes-“ Shuichi’s finger tracks as it swims off. “ Yeah, I think I see the bag in its mouth still! But how do we get it from it?”  
  
“ Well, it is near impossible to fight an alligator in a river, they’re are made for the waters, not us. Our best chance would be to catch it on dry land, where one of us can pin it down while another rescues our cookies.”

Shuichi nods, hand over his face as he watches it swim, Rantaro starting up the boat again to follow after. “ That’s a great idea, Rantaro. Okay, let’s do it.”

The boat continues onwards, the three following this cookie snatching alligator closely as it swam off. It was all luck by this point, hoping the alligator would surface and land so they could sneak up and trap it, but they were determined.

That determination eventually pays off, as the sun was already starting its journey to set, and the alligator climbs onto the dry banks. They didn’t have time to waste, Rantaro steering the boat towards the banks.

“ Who’s pinning the alligator?” Rantaro asks, and Kiyo hums, righting his hat on his head.

“ I shall. No offence to you, Shuichi, but I don’t feel all that reassured having you pin down an alligator.”  
  
Shuichi shrugs. “ None taken, I wouldn’t trust me either.”

“ Get ready then, Kiyo!” Rantaro says as the boat gets close to shore, and Kiyo leaps off the boat and onto the back on the alligator, which did not see this coming, Kiyo assuming a position to trap the now writhing alligator down, grunting slightly. Rantaro shuts the boat off and hops out of as well, tossing a towel over its eyes and pressing down so it didn’t snap at him. The bag was still somehow in its jaw, and Rantaro quickly bends down and rips it out, making sure the cookies didn’t fall.

Shuichi hops out of the boat last, and takes the cookies, which were a little soaked from the punctures in the bag. He chuckles, then laughs, Rantaro looks up curiously. “ Ran-Rantaro, they’re already wet-“  
  
Rantaro lightly grins, chuckling as well, Kiyo laughing alongside them. They were all laughing in the jungle, Shuichi dropping the cookies in his laughter. He wipes away a stray tear after much too long, smiling like a dork.

“ All that, for the cookies to be soaked.”  
  
Rantaro shrugs, crumpling up the ripped plastic bag and tucking it into a pocket. “ At least we saved the environment from the big bad plastic-“  
  
“ Certainly. Let’s start heading back, this was rather amusing.” Kiyo agrees, Rantaro and Shuichi nodding. “ On the count of three, we release this beautiful creature back to the wilds.” Rantaro nods again, Kiyo counting him off. At the count of three, Rantaro takes the towel off as Kiyo gets off the alligator and escapes to a safer distance, the alligator making a noise and escaping them.

Rantaro chuckles, and waves at the alligator as it slinks back into the water. “ See you later, alligator!”  
  
Shuichi chuckles at Rantaro. “ Dork.”Rantaro just casually shrugs, and pulls his boyfriend close, giving his forehead a kiss, Shuichi blushing and sputtering. “ You know it, honey.”  
  
“ Ah, the beauty of humanity~”

Rantaro smirks, and pulls Kiyo close too, Kiyo snickering. “ Mmhmm, and I couldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Shuichi rolls his eyes at the cheesiness, playfully pushing at Rantaro’s chest. “ Come on, we can continue our picnic here and go home to bake cookies.”

“ You read my mind, Shuichi.” Rantaro lets go, and heads to the boat to grab his bag containing the picnic supplies. “ Let’s continue, shall we?”

Kiyo and Shuichi nod, and after a bit of setting up once more, they continue their picnic, happily talking amongst each other, happily reminiscing the earlier incident. Yes, it was a perfectly wonderful, normal picnic.


End file.
